Cripples
by Lunknownl
Summary: The Three Fates put a power restraint on creatures associated with the godly world. Most monsters are blind, Greeks are mute, and Romans are deaf. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. My best friend Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, and I are the only non-mute demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Thalia and I are blind. *No Romans though! I just wanted to mention where the deafness went**


The mortals don't realize how lucky they are. They take all their blessings for granted. Humans always want more. Even the mortals with food in their stomachs, and a roof over their heads want more than the next person. They want to feel special, to feel different. Halfbloods are special, but mostly for the worst.

The Three Fates put a power restraint on creatures associated with the godly world since the heroes Trojan War like Achilles and Hector. Most monsters are blind, Greeks are mute, and Romans are deaf. **(I am probably not going to include Romans in though)**

I am Percy Jackson, and live in Camp Half-blood. Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, and me, a son of Poseidon, are the only non-mute demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Thalia and I are blind.

My relationship with Thalia is complicated. We almost always hold hands and do everything together. This is from our friendship, and our blindness. Alone, we only know portions of Camp Half Blood. Together, we rarely get lost.

Our feelings go more than that though. Occasionally when we are alone, we indulge in our love. However, our parents wouldn't allow their children to date their enemy's children. Thalia and I are not mentally ready for a relationship anyway.

I grew up with my Mom and step-dad, Smelly Gabe, and have gotten expelled from over 8 schools. I was the freak sitting in the corner. The dyslexic, scrawny, blind boy with glasses on, to draw less attention to my milky light green eyes. Thanks to the mist, I was blamed for several incidences, but many episodes were left without a student to blame, since I after all, I still am blind.

After a harpy attacked my school, Mom took me to Camp Half Blood. There, the Minotaur attacked.

"Mom!" I shouted over our old, rickety car. "Where are we going?"

Mom's countenance was a deathly white. "You'll find out soon sweetie," she said in her calm façade. However, the hitch in her voice that only I could notice told me otherwise.

"Percy! Brace yourself!" Mom shouted. The car flipped over onto its side, and the windows shattered. Mom wretched open the door, helped me to my feet, and told me to run forward. Run straight.

I knew something was wrong. Despite Mom knowing that I can take care of myself well enough, she would never leave my alone because of her motherly instincts. Her telling me to run in an unfamiliar place after our car 'capsized' does not sound good.

I did as my mother told me to. Who am I to contradict her orders, as her son, and after all she has done for me? I did not hear her light footsteps follow mine. Mom will be all right! She is always all right!

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. I always count the number of steps I take. Ten. Eleven Twelve. Thirteen. That way, I can always find my way back. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. One running step equals two walking steps. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Don't look back. Twenty-nine. Thirty. Mother screamed. I heard a roar that chilled my bones. Thirty-five. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. I could hear its footsteps about 20 feet behind me. Forty-one. Forty-two. Forty-three. Mom is okay. She is all right. Forty-seven. Forty-eight. Forty-nine.

I turned around to face it, whatever it was. It is too close to outrun. The mysterious creature roared again. I am 5"5, and the monster was about two or three feet taller than me. Its loud footsteps suggest that it is a large, sturdy creature.

I heard him charge at me. Am I supposed to run straight, or in zigzag patterns? Sprint as fast as I can, or wait until the last second to move out of the way? I waited until the last second and jumped out of the way, with sweat rolling down my face.

I heard a crunching sound of wood, presumably from the monster breaking a portion of a tree. What could possibly break part of a tree? A deer would be too short for seven feet tall. Moose do not reside in New York. Whatever it was, judging by the cracking sound is probably hard.

The trees rustled, and the creature dragged his feet about the ground. It is stuck in the tree! When charging at me, a hard object was probably on its head. Large cats would pounce, woodland creatures like deer are usually friendly, are not seven feet tall, and do not roar; probably a bull-like animal with horns. Thus, it would have to slouch down to my height.

Being the dyslexic, impulsive kid I am, ran at the beast. When I heard the pacing and wood breaking sounds a few feet away, I jumped onto its back. I felt around for something to hold onto, trying to figure out how to injure it. It had leathery skin, fur, and sure enough, a pair of horns on the top of its head.

I grabbed on its horns and pulled as hard as I could. In combination with it being stuck in the tree, the horn snapped from the pressure, and somehow it seemed to disappear. I did not jump off the beast, yet I started to fall towards the ground. I fainted from the exhaustion.

* * *

**There is going to be a LOT changed in my version of Percy Jackson. **

**1. No Grover. He's just too dorky for me. **

**2. This is a PercyXThalia, not PercyXAnnabeth. **

**3. Luke isn't the traitor. I'm going to explain more in the next chapter. **

**4. Most characters are going to be OOC. Being deaf/mute/blind will change their personalities a lot. **

**This is my ****_fanfiction_****! I can do whatever I want with it. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Updates will probably range from two days to a month depending on my schedule. **

**Please suggest story ideas! I am pretty sure what I'm going to do in my story, but I am always up for suggestions!**

**~Lunkown**


End file.
